


Light Drinker

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, but! its not the creepy possessive kind its just al being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur really couldn’t hold his alcohol, but luckily his boyfriend was there to protect him from unwanted suitors!





	Light Drinker

Alfred wasn’t a jealous person by nature. He respected and trusted his boyfriend, he knew Arthur would never cheat on him.

However, he also knew his boyfriend was an idiot who couldn’t hold his liquor and when drunk, the man would have no real awareness of his surroundings.

So no, he wasn’t jealous.

He was just concerned and ready to destroy the people surrounding his boyfriend. 

Arthur had promised him too! 

“I won’t drink more than three beers, love.” Arthur had said as they left the apartment to go to the bar. The worst part is, the man hadn’t drank more than three beers. This place seemed to have highly alcoholic stuff, with the way Arthur was currently acting. 

Which led to Alfred’s current situation, watching his boyfriend being chatted up by people whom Alfred didn’t know or trust. 

They were some very handsy people, too. One girl had her hand on his shoulder, and another guy was currently leaned in, just a little too close for Alfred’s comfort. 

Alfred couldn’t blame the people for flirting with Arthur, like, look at the guy! He was hot, and he had the most charming british accent. But still, they had no right to flirt with Arthur!

But Alfred knew Arthur was too drunk understand if he swooped in to save his boyfriend from unwanted advances, or worse, he would know that Alfred was _jealous_ and tease him to no end. 

So Alfred sat at the other end of the bar and nursed his soda.

Well, he did, until a guy put his hand on Arthur’s thigh. Not his knee, no, his thigh.

That made Alfred bolt across the bar and push past the three “suitors” and sling an arm around Arthur's waist.

He gave a very forced smile as he _accidentally_ shoved the guy away. Alfred turned to Arthur, “Hey babe, we should probably get home. You’ve had a few too many.”

Arthur frowned, “Alfred, I’m having a conversation-” 

Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur as one of the guys spoke, “Yeah, we were discussing where he came from. He makes such great conversation.”

Arthur gave the man a drunken smile, and Alfred sighed. 

“Yeah, but it’s getting late. We gotta wake up early tomorrow, remember Artie?”

His boyfriend squinted into nothingness, his intoxicated brain struggling to remember if they actually had any engagements. 

Arthur shrugged and spoke, “Alright. Let’s head home, darling.” 

Alfred grinned victoriously as he pulled his wallet out. He quickly paid for their drinks and not so nicely dragged Arthur away from the goodbyes of his “friends.” 

“Alfred,” Arthur hummed as he slipped into the car, “We don’t have anything to do tomorrow. Why’d you wanna leave so badly.” 

Alfred flushed lightly as he started the car, “No reason.”

“Were you, perhaps, jealous?” Arthur asked with a smirk and clarity that made Alfred think Arthur wasn’t as drunk as he seemed.

“You’re real mean to me, Artie. Pretendin’’ and stuff.” He huffed.

Arthur laughed and placed his hand on top of Alfred on the gear stick, “And you’re very predictable. Plus, you get the cutest look on your face when you’re je-”

“Arthur!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Follow me on tumblr @inkwells-writing to see me talk and to request stuff!!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved dearly!!


End file.
